Luna
by jetepromets
Summary: UA. Luna est différente; par sa façon de penser, d'être, et de vivre. Elle a son propre monde, mais ça dérange. (OS)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Warning:** _T._ Ca parle de plein de trucs; sur la société, la folie.. Notion de mutilation, aussi.

 **Note:** en ce moment, j'ai eu pleins d'idées que j'ai mis dans cet OS. Ce sont des idées qui doivent sûrement être encore plus développées, mais bref. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en com'.

 **Note II:** je viens de remettre l'histoire, corrigée. En la relisant, j'ai vu que le ficher n'avait pas mis les "ç" et les "é" ou encore "ê". Donc ça gâchait un peu ce OS, je trouve. Voilà voilà, il y a sûrement d'autres fautes qui m'ont échappées, pardon.

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Il y avait de la douleur, même dans ses sourires. Le peu qu'elle souriait, faut dire.

Et il y avait de la douleur, même dans ses rires.  
Le peu qu'elle riait, faut dire.

Et il y avait de la douleur, même dans ses rêves; quand elle fermait ses paupières.  
Le peu qu'elle les fermait, faut dire.

Et il y avait de la douleur même dans son bonheur.  
Mais quel bonheur?

* * *

Luna a les veines et le cœur en sang. Luna a un monde dans sa tête que personne ne comprend. Luna a quelque chose que personne ne comprend.

Luna est peut-être folle, un peu; et c'est sûrement la seule chose que tout le monde comprend.

Et c'est triste, aussi.

* * *

Luna est seule, et ça se voit; dans les couloirs du lycée, elle traîne seule. Elle a les idées ailleurs.

Luna pense un monde; son monde elle. Elle ignore les autres et les autres l'ignorent; par peur, peut-être. Personne ne la comprend; Luna était différente, car elle n'était pas comme eux; une qualité, une chance, un malheur? Personne ne le savait.

Luna fait peur aux autres car les hommes ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

* * *

Luna ne fait pas partie de la société, paraît-il. Ça, c'est ce que les autres disent; mais Luna n'y prêtent pas vraiment attention; comme si elle sortait de son monde pour aller voir le leur?

Luna ne fait pas partie de la société. Parce qu'elle est folle, paraît-il.

Et, peut- être; peut- être, que c'est eux, les fous? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas eux, d'ailleurs? Peut-être que ceux qui s'exclut de la société sont les plus normaux, faut dire.

Parce que y'a que les fous pour rester dans quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas.

* * *

Le monde est beau, peut- être; mais le monde de Luna l'est encore plus.

C'est son monde elle; rempli de rêves et d'espoir, et de rires, et de joie.

Est-ce qu'ils ont ça dans leur monde, eux?

* * *

Parfois, Luna a envie de mourir. Elle a envie de mourir quand tout devient plus clair; quand toutes les frontières se brisent; quand toute la réalité lui revient en tête.

Parfois, Luna a envie de mourir; car quand son monde s'écroule, il emporte tout avec lui; ses rêves, ses cris, ses joies, et ses rires. Et toute son âme, aussi.

Parfois, Luna a ses poignets et son cœur en sang.

* * *

Maintenant, Luna est dans une pièce incroyablement blanche et vide; comme toute son âme.  
Maintenant, Luna a tout perdu; tout a glissé entre ses doigts, et elle n'a rien pu rattraper.

Tout s'est brisé ; et c'est comme un million de bruit cristallins qui éclatent en morceau.  
Tout s'est détruit; et c'est comme un million de cris dans sa tête.

Luna a tout perdu, jusqu'à son propre être.

* * *

On force Luna a intégrer un monde qui n'est pas le sien; et ça va faire bientôt des mois, encore et encore, des mois. Luna a l'impression de devenir folle.

On parle d'un monde vide, las; avec une douleur à en transpercer le cœur, même quand on rit, et quand on pleure; surtout quand on pleure. Et merde, pourquoi on pleure?

Luna a toujours une vague idée de son monde elle; c'est trop flou et inconcret pour qu'elle s'en souvienne complètement, faut dire. Il y a juste, parfois, une sensation de bien- être qui se propage dans tout son corps; et ça lui serre agréablement la poitrine. Mais ça ne dure même pas une seconde.

On force Luna a oublier tout ça; on lui dit de s'intégrer, de parler et de fréquenter des gens _"comme eux"_ et _"normaux"_ ; mais Luna ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.

On pousse Luna à intégrer un monde différent du sien; _notre monde à nous._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser **vos impressions** en une **review** , ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :) Bonne journée à tous.


End file.
